Administrative Core (A) Abstract The Administrative Core will provide the overall scientific and operational oversight of the UNC CF RTCC. The Administrative Core will arrange and facilitate the committees relevant to this function, including: 1) the Full Committee; 2) the Governance Committee; and 3) the Research Core Committee. In this context, the Administration Core will oversee designation of CF RTCC ?members? and ?associate members?, will promulgate the guidelines for Core usage by the UNC CF RTCC community, will generate guidelines for sharing of UNC CF RTCC resources, and will conduct the relevant processes should changes in directorship be necessary. The Administrative Core will also oversee all training activities of the UNC CF RTCC. The Administrative Core will provide training programs integrated with the UNC CFF RDP Program and the NHLBI T32 Training Program to provide both basic science and clinical translational training. The Administrative Core will oversee the Enrichment Program. It will arrange for experts to visit the UNC campus and provide mechanisms for critical feed-back on the CF RTCC program. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for all communication activities required for optimal CF RTCC function, including intra-UNC communications, communications with outside users, and communications with NIDDK staff. Finally, the Administrative Core will conduct and/or oversee UNC CF RTCC financial activities. It will perform the usual budgetary functions required for efficient CF RTCC operations. Importantly, it will implement the recharge system needed to scale the UNC CF RTCC Core usage to operating costs.